


Gonna prove you wrong

by rogogon



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy nie wierzy, że Adam mógłby zabawiać się z kimś w miejscu publicznym. Adam udowadnia mu, że się myli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna prove you wrong

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego.

Zadymiona i zatłoczona sala podziemnego klubu na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku sprawiała wrażenie dużo mniejszej, niż w rzeczywistości. Ściany obite były czarnym, pikowanym materiałem, który jeszcze bardziej zmniejszał optycznie pomieszczenie, a srebrnoszare stoliki i pasujące do nich obite skórą kanapy jarzyły się w migoczącym świetle neonowych lamp.

Adam zamówił tu stolik dla całego zespołu, aby po koncercie świętować urodziny Brooke, która właśnie w tym momencie szalała z Terrencem i Sashą na środku parkietu. Wszystkie oczy zafascynowanego tłumu zwrócone były na nich, z czego najbardziej zadowolony był Adam, siedzący przy ich stoliku z tyłu klubu; chociaż raz nie przykuwał całej uwagi dokądkolwiek nie poszedł.

Przy stoliku siedział tylko z basistą; Monte wrócił do hotelu, skarżąc się na ból głowy, Taylor zniknął gdzieś z jakąś piękną nieznajomą, a Isaac i Camilla zamawiali piwo. Zarówno Tommy jak i Adam wypili już po kilka drinków, a Tommy nie dowierzał temu, co przed chwilą w największym sekrecie opowiedział mu Adam.

\- Nie wierzę. – Tommy skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Ale to prawda! – Adam uśmiechał się szeroko, widząc niedowierzanie wymalowane na twarzy Tommy'ego.

\- Nie zdobyłbyś się na to. Nie ma opcji. – upierał się blondyn.

\- Nie doceniasz mnie, Tommy. Za to tamten chłopak wręcz przeciwnie…

Tommy zaśmiał się - Nie wierzę ci, Adam! Nie wszedłbyś pod stół w pełnym ludzi klubie, aby zaspokoić swojego faceta. – Pokręcił głową, a Adam zaśmiał się w głos – Wymyśliłeś to, nawet ty byś czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

Adam przesunął się w jego stronę, by zrobić miejsce dla Camilli i Isaaca, którzy właśnie wrócili do stolika, oglądając coś na ekranie telefonu Isaaca i śmiejąc się do rozpuku, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na obu mężczyzn.

\- Jak mam cię przekonać, żebyś mi uwierzył, Babyboy?

Tommy spojrzał na niego spod długiej grzywki – Nic nie sprawi, że dam się na to nabrać.

\- Prowokujesz mnie? – Adam w niedowierzaniu podniósł do góry jedną brew.

Tommy milczał. Wydął wargi i spojrzał wyzywająco na bruneta.

Adam spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem jego wzrok intensywny i drapieżny. Powietrze w klubie i tak już ciężkie od papierosowego dymu, z każdą upływającą sekundą gęstniało jeszcze bardziej od seksualnego napięcia między nimi. Uśmiechnął się zmysłowo i przysunął jeszcze bliżej tak, że ich ramiona i uda zetknęły się, a blondyn mógł poczuć mocny zapach perfum Adama.

\- Zobaczymy, co powiesz za chwilę, Tommy Joe.

Niezauważenie dla nikogo, Adam kocim ruchem wsunął prawą dłoń pod stół, a łokieć lewej oparł na stole tak, że skutecznie odsłonił ich dwóch przed ewentualnymi spojrzeniami Cam i Isaaca. Powolnym ruchem rozpiął obcisłe jeansy Tommy'ego, którego szeroko otwarte oczy i usta oznaczały, że najwyraźniej był w ogromnym szoku.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz, Adam? – syknął podniesionym głosem, jednak na tyle cicho, aby słowa dotarły tylko do uszu piosenkarza.

\- Udowadniam ci, Pretty Kitty, że jestem do tego zdolny. – Adam pochylił głowę aby przesunąć czubkiem języka po płatku ucha blondyna, który zadrżał i niemal natychmiast poczuł delikatne pulsowanie w dole brzucha.

Adam bezceremonialnie wsunął dłoń w spodnie Tommy'ego, ledwie muskając wybrzuszenie rysujące się wyraźnie pod cienkim materiałem bielizny. Blondyn westchnął głęboko, momentalnie zapominając całkowicie o swoim własnym oburzeniu sprzed zaledwie sekundy. Adam delikatnie głaskał i masował przez slipki szybko twardniejącego członka swojego basisty, który położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zacisnął ją mocno.

Minęło ich kilkoro ludzi, ale nikt zdawał się nie widzieć, co dzieje się przy zarezerwowanym, jednostronnie odsłoniętym od parkietu stoliku. Adam przygryzał płatek ucha Tommy'ego, całował i kąsał jego szyję, a oddech drobnego blondyna stał się przyspieszony i płytki.

W pewnej chwili Adam wsunął dłoń pod materiał slipek Tommy'ego, muskając rozpaloną skórę jego podbrzusza. Objął dłonią jego długą, szeroką męskość. Czuł jak pulsowała.

Zaczął wolne, zmysłowe pieszczoty członka blondyna, który niemal natychmiast zaczął cicho jęczeć. Brunet pochylił się i złączył ich usta w namiętnym, gorącym pocałunku, któremu Tommy od razu się poddał. Wydawał się nie mieć wystarczająco dużo silnej woli, aby walczyć o dominację w zmysłowym tańcu ich języków. Doszczętnie pogrążył się w rozkoszy, jaką dawał mu Adam.

Kątem oka Adam zobaczył zaciekawione, choć mętne od alkoholu spojrzenie Terrence'a, który właśnie wrócił z parkietu i usiadł po drugiej stronie Camilli. Tancerz na początku zauważył to, co wszyscy – leniwy, zmysłowy pocałunek. Jednak jedno szybkie zerknięcie w dół i upewnił się, że to nie tylko to, czym chłopcy dzielili się co wieczór na scenie. Ramię Adama unieruchomione niejako pomiędzy ich ciałami wykonywało regularne, powolne ruchy, a dłoń Tommy'ego zaciśnięta była na krawędzi stołu. Terrance uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obserwował dwóch mężczyzn, zajętych sobą na przeciwnym krańcu stołu.

Adam poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Oderwał na chwilę usta od gładkiej szyi Tommy'ego, odwracając się nieznacznie w stronę tancerza. Uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco, nie odwracając jednak wzroku i nie zaprzestając wolnych pieszczot członka basisty. Patrzył prowokująco w czarne tęczówki Terrence'a, aż kąciki jego ust podniosły się do góry w uśmiechu. Puścił do niego perskie oko i odwrócił z powrotem do blondyna, łącząc ich rozpalone usta w kolejnym gorącym, głębokim pocałunku.

Terrance poczuł się zaproszony do obserwowania tego perwersyjnego w swojej formie aktu namiętności.

Adam przesunął usta wzdłuż linii szczęki Tommy'ego, całując jego gładką skórę. Wolną dłonią podniósł do góry jego podbródek i przygryzł małe wgłębienie tuż przy uchu sprawiając, że Tommy mocno zacisnął powieki w rozkoszy. Piosenkarz kąsał i ssał delikatną skórę szyi blondyna, który zaczął głośno mruczeć. Naprawdę był takim słodkim, seksownym kociakiem – prowokującym, ale jednocześnie ujmująco uległym.

Tommy nawet choćby chciał, nie mógłby choćby zerknąć wokół, aby sprawdzić czy ktokolwiek ich widzi. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu z niewiarygodnej rozkoszy, jaką sprawiał mu Adam. Był też niesamowicie podekscytowany samą myślą że są w klubie. Że Adam zaspokaja go w publicznym miejscu, zatłoczonym i pulsującym od ciężkiej, pełnej erotyzmu atmosfery. Że ktoś może ich obserwować. Ba! Obserwować i czerpać z tego seksualnego rodzaju przyjemność.

Tommy nie wiedział, że ekshibicjonizm może być tak podniecający.

Kiedy ruchy dłoni Adama na jego członku przyspieszyły, drobny basista jęknął głośno, nie zważając w ogóle na okoliczności w jakich się znajdowali. Przyspieszył także oddech blondyna, już i tak płytki i nieregularny, a dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na krawędzi stołu.

Adam rytmicznie przesuwał dłonią po aksamitnej powierzchni męskości Tommy'ego, pieszcząc go na całej jego długości. Jednocześnie robił kciukiem na jego czubku malutkie kółka, masując go delikatnie. Kiedy poczuł na palcu pierwsze krople płynu, przyspieszył ruchy nadgarstka. Widział, jak bardzo spragniony dotyku był blondyn.

Tommy wygiął biodra do przodu na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu niewielka przestrzeń między kanapą a stolikiem. Zaczął poruszać nimi nieznacznie w przód i w tył, starając się samemu wejść w uścisk Adama, samemu inicjować pchnięcia. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu bruneta; potrzebował oparcia, bo wydawało mu się, że im bliżej jest spełnienia, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że straci przytomność z nadmiaru ekstazy.

Tommy pragnął, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale wiedział, że może dojść w każdej chwili. Adam jakby to wyczuł, bo zwolnił ruchy nadgarstka i zaczął szeptać, przygryzając i liżąc płatek ucha.

\- Podoba ci się, Pretty Kitty…? Wyglądasz tak cholernie seksownie… - Tommy zaczął dyszeć ciężko, jego powieki nadal mocno zaciśnięte. Wygiął się w łuk, opierając głowę na ramieniu Adama, a jego biodra przyspieszyły pchnięcia.

W otaczającej ich ciemności przerywanej jedynie pojedynczymi mignięciami neonowych lamp w regularnych, kilkusekundowych odstępach, wszystkie zmysły Tommy'ego były wyostrzone. Muśnięcia języka Adama na jego szyi. Gorące słowa, które szeptał mu do ucha. Intensywna woń jego perfum zmieszana z zapachem rozgrzanych ciał na parkiecie, kompletnie zatraconych w hipnotycznym tańcu.

Czuł na sobie ciekawskie, niekiedy zgorszone spojrzenia klientów klubu, ale nie obchodziło go to. Liczył się teraz tylko dotyk dłoni Adama na jego szukającym spełnienia, rozpalonym pożądaniem ciele.

Pieszczoty Adama stawały się coraz mniej płynne i kontrolowane. Na policzkach Tommy'ego pojawił się delikatny rumieniec; czuł, że był bliski orgazmu.

Tommy czuł narastające napięcie i dreszcze w okolicach kręgosłupa, rozprzestrzeniające się po całym jego rozpalonym, rozdygotanym ciele. Nie dbając o to, że może zostać usłyszany, jęczał coraz głośniej i wzdychał ciężko, jakby brakowało mu w płucach powietrza.

Blond grzywka zaczęła kleić mu się do czoła; Adam umiejętnie przedłużał pieszczoty, coraz dłużej utrzymując go w stanie najwyższego podniecenia. Tommy desperacko próbował osiągnąć orgazm, czuł że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

Jeszcze dwa pchnięcia, jeszcze jedno…

Tommy zadrżał gwałtownie, czując wszechogarniające go spełnienie. Nasienie rozlało się na dłoń Adama. Basista krzyknął głośno, jednak Adam zamknął mu usta głębokim, namiętnym pocałunkiem, który zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Fala gorąca wypełniła go od środka, kiedy jego drobnym ciałem wstrząsnęły rozkoszne dreszcze. W głowie mu zawirowało, przed oczami pociemniało. Nie wiedział, czy stracił przytomność, czy to ogrom rozkoszy i obezwładniająca go ekstaza.

Adam zostawiał na jego policzkach, skroniach i ustach drobne, motyle pocałunki, kiedy Tommy dochodził do siebie. Po dłuższej chwili uspokoił swój oddech na tyle, że mógł puścić ramię Adama bez obaw o zasłabnięcie, a jego powieki zatrzepotały, kiedy skupiał wzrok na twarzy Adama. Jego tęczówki nadal były czarne z pożądania, a rumieniec na gładkich, szczupłych policzkach zdradzał wszystko. Kątem oka zauważył Terrence'a, który właśnie odwracał od niego wzrok oraz Adama z prowokującym uśmiechem na pełnych ustach.

Piosenkarz pochylił się nad nim i wymruczał do ucha sprawiając, że Tommy zadrżał. – Mam coś jeszcze ci udowodnić, Tommy Joe?


End file.
